


Smooth Words

by PumpkinPatch



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), 101 Dalmatians (1961)
Genre: M/M, Male Friendship, Oneshot, Short, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 04:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19804474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: He was poetry in motion, speaking his rhymes to an eager listener.Can be read as friendship or relationship. Enjoy.





	Smooth Words

Dylan's poetry was Hansel's greatest desire, every word from his mouth was musical, a world of pictures and imagery the husky had never thought about, imagined, or even pictured unfolded out from the Dalmatian's vocal cords, caressing Hansel into resting against him. His larger frame pushing the male slightly.

He found he'd learned Beg really well now, for whenever the spotted dog stopped, he'd whine and push to his side, eyes wide with need. It happened to be this time he became aware if he had to, he would do anything, _anything_ to keep Dylan serenading him until his heart stopped beating wildly within his chest. 

The male was quiet, and it made Hansel fret, eyes wide, paws grabbing out, he was on his knees best as any dog could be.

“Please, don't stop.”

“Do you really enjoy my company so much?”

Dylan was composed, but smiling, as though he'd been swallowed by a crowd throwing roses, a look of confidence had begun to take over his posture, smushed as it was with a husky groveling and groping along against it. 

“Yes, yes, you are truly a genius, I would not have the joy I do now without you in my life.”

“G – gosh, Hansel.” He'd never felt so flattered, girls were cute and all, but guys like Hansel made Dylan feel so special. “I'd be happy to spend the rest of my life telling you poetry and all about my thoughts. You said how I think is poetry as well, right?”

“Everything you do is.” He corrected, paw along a white shoulder. “Please?”

“How can I say no to you, you're my biggest fan.”

Hugged breathless, he could only pat Hansel on the back until he was freed. “Let's see... where was I?”

Covered in silvery gray fur and warmed by the contact, Dylan picked up how flowers and bees made him feel, slipping in the sensations of having someone as dear to him as Hansel was. He hoped they'd be close friends forever. Maybe next time he was free he'd even make up some deep space poems and show him the tree house. That would be so much fun!

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Dylan as strongly bisexual, but you can see it however you want to.


End file.
